Episode 5301 (14 June 2016)
Synopsis It’s early morning and Ian looks at Steven asleep on the sofa. Ian’s suit is hanging on the door; it’s the day of Bobby’s hearing. Once everyone is awake Ian makes it clear that he wants Steven with him at court. Ian visits Jane. She has asked Ritchie to talk them through everything before the hearing. Ian tells Jane that Steven is staying for a few days. Ritchie arrives and talks Ian and Jane through Bobby’s plea and possible sentencing. Ritchie suggests that Bobby could be home by the end of the day if the judge decides to sentence him with a non-custodial youth rehabilitation order. Jane asks Ian to cook a lasagne for Bobby’s return. Ben finds Ian on the swings outside the Arches and apologises for not being around recently. Ian informs Ben that Kathy has flu and he should see her. Ben sits with Ian and offers words of support. Steven comes out of the pharmacist with medicine for Kathy and bumps into Lauren. Steven informs her that he is staying for Bobby’s hearing. They are both struggling with the situation. Sharon finds Ian at home making a lasagne and tells him not to get his hopes up about Bobby’s return. Steven returns and goes to iron his shirt. Sharon’s honesty isn’t welcome. Kathy and Sharon bicker about Ian’s feelings as he sits starting into space. The fire alarm sets off as the lasagne burns. Ian throws it out into the back yard; smashing the dish. After clearing up Sharon tells Ian that maybe it would be best for Bobby not to come home and Ian agrees. Mick finds Linda in the Vic living room trying to get Ollie to roll a ball to her. She is worried about his progression. They have a doctor’s appointment later. They arrive at the appointment to find a different doctor. Mick becomes increasingly frustrated but the doctor’s attitude as he reads Ollie’s notes in front of them and then proceeds to ask what the problem is. The doctor avoids giving them any straight answers about Ollie’s condition; they won’t know anything for sure until he misses some mile stones. Mick storms out; sick of the lack of answers. Upon their return Mick struggles with Ollie’s car seat and Linda steps in to help. She tries to stay positive. Mick goes to the allotment and kicks one of the sheds in frustration. He bumps into Belinda in the Cafe; she’s meeting Neville to discuss their divorce. She asks Mick to help her; finally feeling useful to someone. Mick sits with Belinda and Neville. Neville assumes Belinda is sleeping with Mick. Neville tells her that they have no money to split. Mick calls his bluff and threatens to tell Neville’s clients about his sexual encounters. Neville offers Belinda £50K cash before leaving. Belinda thanks Mick. Mick returns to the Vic living room with Ollie’s teddy fox. Linda is still trying to get Ollie to roll a ball. Mick has calmed down and decides to enjoy every second of Ollie growing up rather than wasting it worrying. Lee rushes in asking Linda and Mick to come down stairs. Sylvie is stood at the bar calling for Stan, two policemen by her side… On the market Kim is handing out flyers for her salsa classes. Carmel has a copy of the Gazette. The title reads: ‘Boy killer to be sentenced’. Kim and Carmel discuss what they would do if it was their child. Kim intends only to have girls; Pearl, Ruby and Diamond. Kim avoids Donna. Patrick suggests Kim gets someone to hand the flyers out for her. Kim needs more men in her classes. Patrick sits with Dot in the café during her lunch break; she is taking the Bobby situation badly. Kim comes in saying she hasn’t got enough women in her classes and persuades Dot to come along. Patrick thanks Kim for this but Kim feels bad about the Donna situation. On the market, Belinda makes it clear to Martin that, although Stacey isn’t around, there is no excuse for the flat to become a pigsty. She asks him to take the bins out and offers to pick Lily up from school later. Martin hands Belinda a letter that came for her. It’s Neville’s solicitor; he’s filing for divorce. Bex approaches Martin about Shakil and promises she won’t sneak behind his back again. Belinda calls Neville suggesting they settle things without lawyers. Martin finds Bex and Shakil in the Café and thinks they are skipping school; they have an inset afternoon. Belinda approaches as Bex and Shakil storm out. Belinda tells Martin to cut Bex some slack. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns